


New Romantics (but maybe not so new)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [32]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, post engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: When Kara and Lena go back home, many kisses and giggles and jungle-gym cuddles later, none of the reactions they get from their family is really what they expected.orKara and Lena telling their family they're engaged is... interesting. And fluffy as fuck.





	New Romantics (but maybe not so new)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I've been gone forever but please enjoy this (ridiculously short) fic before I make excuses in the end note.
> 
> (Directly follows All Too Well, where Lena and Kara propose to each other.)

When Kara and Lena go back home, many kisses and giggles and jungle-gym cuddles later, none of the reactions they get from their family is really what they expected.

Sure, there are the expected things: Jeremiah being unable to stop smiling, Eliza immediately bursting into tears, Alex looking prouder than she’s ever looked (Kara kind of chokes back tears herself, at the sight of her sister looking at her like that) and Maggie squealing (though she would definitely deny that, if asked about it later).

But then, there’s also the completely unexpected.

Alex and Maggie, both at the exact same time, surge forward to hug Kara and Lena, respectively, before exclaiming, “You did it!”

The older couple look at each other in confusion for a second before having the kind of conversation Kara thought only happened in movies, where both people say the exact same thing at the exact same time, _more than once in a row._

“You knew?” They point at each other.

“ _You_ were going to propose?” they ask, Maggie looking at Kara in disbelief, and Alex turning to Lena with a similar look on her face. Then, they seem to simultaneously notice that both girls are wearing rings.

“You both proposed?” Both of them grin, and Kara knows what’s coming next before the words leave either of their mouths.

“That’s _so_ gay.”

Kara groans, though the sound is more affectionate than frustrated.

“Yeah, we both proposed, yeah, we’re ridiculously cute, but more to the point – how do you two _do_ that? You’re so in sync it’s scary sometimes.”

Alex wraps an arm around Maggie’s waist, smiling down lovingly at her wife.

“It just kind of happens, when you marry your soulmate. You two will know soon enough.”

Maggie reaches up on her toes to kiss Alex’s cheek, and Alex melts into the touch. Kara can feel herself blush, but she pulls Lena into her side anyway, pressing a kiss to the side of her head automatically.

She’s _engaged._

To _Lena Luthor._

The love of her life.

Who’s going to be her _wife._

Kara chuckles at her own internal voice because hey, that rhymed, and Lena looks at her quizzically. She kisses her girlfriend’s – her _fiancée’s –_ nose, and it pulls a gorgeous giggle out of Lena that makes Kara swoon.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Kara starts suddenly, when her mother speaks and breaks the little bubble she had retreated into with Lena.

“If you girls are done, there’s something I’ve been keeping for this exact moment. Would you follow me?”

And that brings the second unexpected thing about telling their family – whatever Kara had expected her mom to want to show them, she definitely hadn’t expected her to make them sit on the couch.

“What is it, Mom?” Kara asks, automatically taking Lena’s hand as the girl sits down next to her. Her mom just gives her a mischievous grin.

“You’ll see.”

She presses a button on the remote, and the screen comes to life, showing what Kara quickly recognizes as an old home movie. To say she’s confused would be an understatement, why would her mom be showing them this, and what does it have to do with her and Lena getting engaged?

(God, _engaged._ She’s got Lena Luthor’s ring on her finger.)

On the screen, she can see that her mom is taking the video while sitting on the couch. Kara and Lena are colouring, sitting at the coffee table on their knees, and Kara is talking a mile a minute. She catches Lena, who’s now pressed into her side, smiling fondly. It’s probably because of little Kara’s tendency to ramble (adult Kara still does it sometimes, too), which Lena has admitted she finds adorable.

_“And, Lee, unicorns are magical, right? They only have one horn, and they live in rainbows, and if you catch one and you’re nice to it, it lets you ride it and you can go to lots and lots of really cool magical places. They can’t fly, though, but pegasuses can! They have wings, but no horns, and…”_

“Mom, as cute as this is, why are we watching this when we should be celebrating my little sister getting engaged?” Alex asks, and Eliza shushes her.

“Just wait, you’ll see. It’s coming up.”

On the screen, Kara stops colouring when Lena leaves the room, probably to go to the bathroom or something, and comes over to curl into her mom’s side. Eliza angles the camera so Kara is still in frame, a huge smile lighting up her face.

_“What are you smiling about, sweetie?”_

_“Mom, did’ya know Lena is my bestest friend in the whole world?”_

Eliza chuckles on the tape, and Lena kisses Kara’s cheek, whispering _I love you._

_“I did, honey. Is that why you’re so happy?”_

_“Yeah!”_

The little Kara on the screen giggles softly.

_“Hey, Mom?”_

_“Yes, honey?”_

_“I’m gonna marry Lena one day.”_

Lena gasps, and Kara hides her face in her fiancée’s shoulder, tears springing to her eyes without warning. She lets out a wet laugh. Lena pulls her closer, trying to coax Kara’s face out of her neck, but Kara just clings tighter. She’s so overwhelmed with emotion right now, she has no idea what to do with it. Lena rubs soft circles on her back, and she can feel the girl against her shake slightly as well.

Maggie’s the first one who speaks.

“No. Way.”

Eliza laughs, and Kara, from her hiding place, can hear that her mom’s throat is also thick with tears.

“Way.”

“This is probably the most epic love story I’ve ever heard.” Maggie sounds disbelieving, and Kara finally comes out from Lena’s neck. Lena automatically strokes the tears from under her eyes, but she barely gives her a chance before she surges forward to kiss her. It’s soft but passionate, saying more than words ever could.

“I love you,” she murmurs against Lena’s lips anyway, before turning to her mom.

“Mom, when was this video taken?”

Eliza smiles.

“The morning after the first time Lena slept over.”

Lena gasps again, also letting out a wet chuckle.

“That was two weeks into kindergarten, Kara. We were five years old, we knew each other for all of two weeks, and you wanted to marry me.”

Kara grins, though her eyes are still wet.

“Apparently. And, spoiler alert, I still do.”

“I love you,” Lena sighs, the words falling out of her as if they’re the most natural thing to ever cross her lips. Kara presses a kiss to her forehead, too overwhelmed with emotion to even try to speak.

She squeezes her mom’s hand, hoping it conveys enough thanks for now.

This moment is about her and Lena.

Until Alex ruins it, of course. (Not really. Kara loves her sister for it, even though she pretends to be annoyed. That’s how siblings work, okay?)

“I _really_ didn’t think you two could get any gayer. I was wrong.”

Kara grins mischievously at her, pulling Lena further into her side, not able to get enough contact with her girl.

(Her _future wife,_ in case you forgot. Apparently since she was five.)

“You’re just salty because you’re no longer the Danvers sister with the superior love story,” she says, sticking out her tongue.

Alex gasps in mock offense.

“It’s true though,” Maggie says, “Sorry, babe.”

Alex can’t do anything but smile at that.

Because it is. True, that is.

And her little sister is so, _so_ happy.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> As for the apology:  
> I am really sorry it's been so long. I really have no excuse other than that school has been really, really crazy, that mentally I haven't been that great, and that writer's block has been kicking my ass. That's the main reason I wanted to get this out - I'm hoping it will get me out of this slump I'm in, and get me to finish the three half-done fics I have going at the moment.
> 
> That being said, thank you for your support and your kind messages! Let me know what you thought, and if you have any more ideas for short fics like this one - like, moments you want to see between the characters - let me know! Writing short things should help with the writer's block :)
> 
> I love all of you!
> 
> Also, please check out my other Supercorp fic if you missed it, it's called "be you quiet afternoon crush" and it's here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11588748
> 
> Tumblr: bi-genius


End file.
